Dark Cable: part three
by David McKenzie
Summary: The X-men fall at the hands of Dark Cable


Dark Cable  
  
Disclaimer: No these characters aren't mine. I just steal em occasionally.  
  
Note: Sorry for taking so long for the third part. But I've been out of town for about a week now without much of a chance to do any work on this. And I'm sorry in advance if it seems a little rushed, enjoy!  
  
Cable plays it cool, washes his hair quickly to give the impression that he really did have that shower he told Wolverine he was going to have. When Wolverine asks why Shadowcat cried out earlier Cable continues to act natural. Shadowcat was just angry with herself for messing up a simulation against Magneto, Wolverine is told. No one is the wiser, but Cable knows he must act fast. Soon a number of things may happen if he doesn't.  
  
First being that one of the few in the mansion at the moment wishes to go check on Shadowcat, or join her for a simulation. Secondly, all the others who went out shopping will have to be returning soon. Or even worse, one of the many telepaths affiliated with the X-men will notice Shadowcat's death. Cable thinks this one is the most likely, and fears that Jean might have already picked it up. Well, either Jean or his alternate self Nate Grey, X-man.  
  
Cable studies the situation like he has done many times before. Primary targets at the moment are those still in the mansion, Wolverine, Colossus and Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler must be taken by suprise and must be taken down hard in one shot. If Cable doesn't take down Nightcrawler he could cause some major trouble for him. Even when he has been injured he has been known to teleport out of the way of danger.  
  
So when Colossus and Wolverine go to the kitchen to fix themselves up a feed and Nightcrawler stays in one of the activity rooms watching the tv, Cable knows it is time to strike. Cable just walks into the room, sits in a chair beside Nightcrawler.  
  
'Hey Kurt' Cable says. 'I was wondering something.'  
  
'Yeah, what's that Nate?' Nightcrawler asks.  
  
'I wanted to see how fast your reaction time was, just out of curiosity' Cable says.  
  
As Nightcrawler is about to answer the query, Cable pulls out his psimitar and opens fire on him. Nightcrawler goes to teleport but just an instant to late. Cable's blast connects with Nightcrawler's chest and slams him through the portal he just opened up. When Nightcrawler comes back out of it, he comes flying out at a bad angle, still of balance. Upside down and dazed, Nightcrawler slams head first into the wall.  
  
'Your reaction speed isn't that great Nightcrawler' Cable says. 'You should probably work on it.'  
  
Cable grabs his psimitar and rams it through Nightcrawler. It smashes its way past Nightcrawler's ribs and through his lungs. After that fatal blow, Cable rips the psimitar back out of Nightcrawler, preparing for the next challenge. Colossus charges his way in, worried about all the noise he just heard. Cable drops down to one knee, making it look like he was injured.  
  
'Colossus, there is something loose in the mansion' Cable says. 'It got Kurt, but I'm...'  
'Colossus no!' Wolverine yells out, giving away Cable's false innocence.  
  
But by this time, Colossus is an easily close enough range for Cable. Colossus is sent flying back by way of Cable's telekinesis, right through the wall. Colossus connects with Wolverine as he flies through the wall, taking him down with him. Cable continues with the telekinesis pulling down a large piece of equipment from a higher floor on the mansion. Wolverine and Colossus get a huge load of machinery and concrete covering them.  
  
Cable decides to have some fun, takes over Wolverine's body with his telepathy. Colossus throws of all the gear covering them, clearing the weight on top of them. Colossus is shocked when he sees a possessed Wolverine slash at his chest. There are three half inch deep marks cutting through Colossus' chest. Wolverine boots Colossus in the head, sending him falling to the ground.  
  
Colossus lays on the ground, in a lot of pain, struggling to stay in his metallic form. Wolverine walks over to Colossus, shoves his fist under his chin. Wolverine pops out his two side claws, leaving the middle one in his arm. Although Wolverine has done this before, he has never tried it with the huge Colossus before. What makes Colossus different from the others Wolverine has tried this on? The fact that Colossus' head is quite large, so big in fact that the two side claws have cut into his cheeks, drawing blood.  
  
And as quickly as the fight started between Colossus and a possessed Wolverine, it ends. Wolverine pops the third claw, finishing Colossus' life. Cable lets his telepathic hold on Wolverine go. Wolverine is well and truly pissed, he is beyond beserker now. Worse than anything he has ever felt before. Wolverine knows he was just used as a pawn, to take down Colossus, not that Cable couldn't have done it on his own. But before Logan can make a move, he is stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Cable uses his psimitar as a spear, throwing it at Wolverine's only weak spot. The psimitar, charged with telekinetic energy pierces Wolverine's throat. From there it travels up where there are no adamantium bones guarding its path. It travels up the gap in Wolverine's skull, from his throat up to his brain. Wolverine drops like a stone, dead instantly. Cable rips the psimitar out of Logan's lifeless carcass.  
  
Jean Grey cries out as something tears at her mind. It is the fourth such occurrence in about fifteen minutes, this one being the strongest. Jean began to search for the minds of her fellow X-men who she feared this had something to do with. All those who went out of the mansion for a while are unharmed. But those who remain at the mansion seem to not exist. Jean realises that there may be a logical explanation for this, but her mind tells her otherwise.  
  
Each time, she felt a searing pain her mind it was based around another one of the X-men. The first being Shadowcat, who was in pain for a brief moment before Jean felt her life fade away. It went like that for Nightcrawler and Colossus too. But Wolverine left the biggest imprint on her mind. Maybe as part of there close relationship between the two of them. Jean swears, she felt as if before Logan went he sent her a warning. About something all powerful and close to them all. Almost sounding like Onslaught has returned, once again in the form of Charles Xaiver.  
  
But what was most concerning to Jean was, what she reads from Cable's mind. Nothing, a complete blank. Now Jean knows he is still alive, but she can't get through to him. Jean picks up small hard to understand pieces of information from prying at his mind. Jean picks up that Cable is fighting something, trying desperately to hold it back. Jean figures it is the same thing that dealt Wolverine and the others fate.  
  
Jean knows if this creature is strong enough to take down Wolverine, then Cable will sure be struggling. So Jean calls in all of the remaining X-men for an emergency grouping at the mansion. She leaves details as little as possible, to make sure people are not alarmed. Jean just tells them enough to know that there may be an battle of soughts going on at the mansion. And as far as she can tell, it's the truth.  
  
  
Please review, I'll try and bring out the next part as soon as possible. 


End file.
